Omnipotent
by Consulting.Drunk
Summary: When a dimension rift consumes the world, the X-men are bought to a new reality as their younger selves. Basically: Charles and Erik meet the Avengers and Erik doesn't realise how attractive he is. Cherik Fic, hope ya'll enjoy (I suck at summaries).
1. New World

Charles Xavier, had seen many things in his life. All mad and livid, he'd seen the unimaginable. From teleporters, to healers, green children with tentacles and women with the ability to change form. He had handled hydra agents and odd portals leading to strange planets. But never had he ever seen one as dull and morbid as this dimension he had encountered.

It happened one day 6 months today when a mutant, who is long gone, de-aged him and Erik. Had he thought it possible? Well he hadn't contemplated the idea. But his couldn't deny that his younger body was fit (even if he still had his wheel chair). To his surprise, Erik had fallen unconscious through the whole thing so he missed the evil master mind plan, and endless blabber from the poor soul. The being had proven to be quite powerful, merging, or rather forcing the two worlds together. He had encountered the same mutant months back, but it explained that it was fate. Whatever that meant. Choking out a sob and dying before him.

Erik wasn't pleased either, mutants still existed, only now they lived alongside a different era. Powers not even visible, or probably non-existent. The people were similar to their own time, but so much more reliant, afraid. He had never felt such fear and worthlessness in all his years alive. Technology was also hopelessly advanced and nature diminishing before him. Another thing that struck out was the fashion. It was, ridiculous. Men and women wore clothing ripped and hanging of them, which confused him because, essentially you could just tear up the clothing you own and get the same effect. He and Erik after all were, out of place (well mostly Erik and his maroon cape). They sorted the issue quickly, after all they didn't want a repeat of what happened last time...

The mutant population and the humans passes the day as if nothing happened, and he wondered if he and Erik were the only ones aware of the happening.

He stood before the mirror, running a hand through his hair, after 40 years of being bold, it was unusual. He smiled slightly.

He could get used to this.

"Bündel Scheiße, nutzlose Idioten!"

The door of the apartment slammed loudly and boots thudded across the floor, a stream of angry curses in German projected loudly enough for him to know instantly who it was. He rolled his eyes, already knowing what Erik would say.

"Charles!" He watched Erik wave his hands furiously, his friend looking just like the day he did in Cuba. He groaned internally, fucking Cuba. Drifting off again, only to be bought back almost instantly by Erik throwing cutlery across the room." Nothing Charles, I can't find ANYTHING".

He watched Erik mutter to himself, tearing at his hair, after being stuck with him for 6 months, he always found himself itching with impatience. "Ich werde ihn und seine Familie töten. Idioten!"

Charles tried his best to keep up an enthusiastic smile, but felt it turn grim."We are not killing anyone Erik, nor are we looking for that mutant ".

"Well what are we going to do Charles? The X-men, mutants, everything we have done, its like it never happened!" We are stuck here he began to wave his hands around again, making Charles wonder why he always resorted to jazz hands. "I asked around, did some looking. Nobody knew anything in fact I don't think they even knew me Charles! No one is taking this-me seriously". He tried not to scoff at Erik's vanity, but he was kind of hoping Erik had disappeared to get a few beers.

Moving his chair to face Erik, he tapped sighing thoughtfully "Wearing plaid, I don't think anyone would take you seriously."

He knew it probably wasn't a good idea to wind him up, but he really desperately felt he needed a break from... Everything.

A growl was the only response he got, "You should have let me kill him."

"You were unconscious you idiot, sleeping like a baby"

"Charles", came a stern warning.

"Erik", he said, rubbing his forehead.

"What aren't you telling me?" Sometimes he swore that Erik was the telepathic one.

"That the mutant you are looking is dead, my friend"

"Dead!?" He could feel the window metallic structure of the building began to shift and shake, with each moment. He couldn't let it go on for much longer or the people will start thinking an earthquake was being bestowed upon them. Or maybe the sullen people of this reality had another version of Stryker...

"Erik, stop it"

"No"

He moved his head to the side ignoring the spoon being flung across the room aimed at his head. "Erik, you bloody turd, stop" he shouted, losing his patience, and as he hoped the movement stopped. He sighed for the hundredth time and watched as Erik sunk into his chair, and with that he began to explain.

"Charles, why did you waste 6 months to tell me this?" said Erik, gaze turning threatening with every glance. "Why did I spend 6 months looking for someone who was already dead?"

"I wan- I wanted to see if I could sort it"

"Bullshit", Charles watched as he stood pacing backwards and forwards. Fists clenched together, he was well and truly losing it. A few moments passed and Erik stopped suddenly, looking as if he had realised something. "You are loving this aren't you?", he fired accusingly.

"What?"

The shark like grin followed "Being young again, you're loving this. Looking like you did years ago. You want this to be permanent don't you Charles?"

"Erik no its not like that".

"You Charles with your perfect hair and your perfect face", he picked up his helmet thoughtfully, "If its not like that, then why aren't we trying to fix it?"

"Because we have been merged into one, this is beyond me Erik! I cant do anything! This is by far the strangest thing we encountered, but I am sorry to break this to you but we are stuc-"

A loud bang erupted through the building, which caught both men off guard. It echoed through the halls as people began to evacuate their apartments. He watched Erik grab his helmet and throw it into his backpack, take his long black coat and throw it on quickly. He loaded a gun before him and tucked it into his waistband.

"We have to leave", wheeling himself towards the door, he felt Erik's power grip onto the metal in the chair, saving him from straining his arms. "Where" came a gruff reply.

"Somewhere far away".

 **Hello there, erm this is my first proper fic.**

 **No, I don't have a beta reader (which explains the terrible** **grammar/spelling).**

 ***insert awkward laugh***

 **I feel like Charles is a bit OC...hmmm**

 **Oh well... ️**


	2. The Russian and the teenager

Men and women where rushing around in all directions, a huge crowd charging carelessly. When one nudged Erik's shoulder, he could tell that it took his friend all the strength in the world to avoid lashing out at them. Louds bangs erupted as they left the building, it became clear that men carrying guns where attacking the people, and a man was dressed in a ridiculous bird suit.

"Erik, we have to g-"

 **[The avengers tower]**

Natasha Romanoff, honorary member of the Avenger's initiative, was having a slow day. It began well, she had a mission with Peter. The small brown-haired teenager, that reminded her of Steve, and his patriotic heart. They both were frighteningly similar, always looking to do good for others and never doing anything for themselves. She missed Steve, after their battle with Thanos, Nat made it her mission to look after Peter. She was tempted, to take him somewhere nice, but was hastily interrupted by Hill: who had called her about an "urgent matter".

Which bought her to the time at present. Natasha stood before Nick Fury, wondering whether it would be entirely appropriate to laugh or not. Judging by the look on his face she assumed not, his body posture remained passive, he did not show any jolt of anything other than stone cold seriousness. Which did not surprise her, he wasn't one to joke. His eye twitched in irritation.

She went through the information again.

"So, let's get this straight, there is a man you are looking for, last seen wearing plaid, moving an object that then impaled a guy".

"Romanoff, what about this seems to confuse you", his eyes bore into her, or should she say eye, evidently losing patience.

She began to fiddle with the knife in her hand and scoffed a laugh "I mean come on a plaid guy with superpowers"

"Yes Romanoff, a plaid guy with superpowers"

"Any surveillance?" she quizzed

"Yes, a picture. An agent, our eye witness reported it", he spread out a file before her, "The man is described to be in his early 30s, about 6 ft 2, brown hair and reported as being able to speak German."

"It's probably bullshit", she flung her legs on the table casually.

"Romanoff", he warned.

"Director Fury, with all due respect. Isn't this a little weird?"

She watched him lean back in his seat slowly, "We literally fought of a giant purple bastard and his death minions Agent Romanoff, please don't tell me this, of all things surprises you".

" Let me take Parker with me".

"Done".

* * *

His face throbbed.

His eyes strained at the light as they opened.

Lazily he shut them again: it was ten minutes later, that Charles Xavier realized that he wasn't lying in his wheel chair anymore, he was on a pristine white mattress. Sitting up he looked around the room, it wasn't the hotel. There were cheap pictures on the wall and fake flowers to attempt to make the room look nice. His wheel chair, _thank_ _god_ , was next to his bed. Grabbing the side of the bed frame, he used it to halt himself up onto it. As he made his way through the hotel room, he saw Erik's bag lying on the floor.

Just no sign of Erik.

A remote lay on the mdf table, stained a light brown, Charles picked it up, turning on the tv. The news channel was the first thing to pop up, rolling his eyes at the usual false journalism, he went to change the channel, that is until he noticed the date on the TV. He laughed slowly to himself, did he sleep through the attack into the next morning?

The red banner flashed across the screen declaring what they people these days considered breaking news. He watched only out of curiosity, as the woman spoke;

 _Yesterday, luckily no casualties occurred thanks to a mystery man who intervened with the attack. Government officials are looking for a man in his late 20s early 30s, wearing an unusual red helmet. Yes, that right folks a RED helmet!_

Charles shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Loads of men wore helmets these days... right?

 _The man is not in any trouble, in fact sources say, that he is believed to be German and around 6 ft 2. Looks like we have another Avenger on our hands!_

Footage began to play of Erik donning his magneto hat, hand shooting out, weapons obeying his command. The guns where flung into the air and to fall apart into pieces, littering the ground. Bird man lying unconscious in the background.

"Erik" he roared. Wheeling angrily though the hotel room, he went to the neighboring bedroom, flinging it open. When is showed itself empty, he went into the bathroom, lecture ready in mind. Slamming the door, to add to the "dramatic angry" effect he was going for. Only to come face to face with a ridiculously toned rear end, that belong to only one person… Erik.

His hands went to cover his eyes, as Erik, grabbed a towel to hide his modesty. He realized after several moments that it was an extremely childish way to react, opting to try and compose himself. "What!" growled the extremely pissed off German. "Am I not allowed to finish my shower Charles! Or am I forbidden to keep clean!"

"Erm- well you see. We have a slight problem", uttered Charles, trying to keep his face from glowing a darker red.

He'd never noticed how defined...

"What?"

"Well erm..."

"You have only gone and got, yourself on the news! Now the whole world knows you! So much for laying low!"

He watched as Erik's shark grin began to find its way on his friend's face "Oh Charles just...", he paused a moment "Piss off". Charles stood dumb fold as his friend walked past him slamming the bathroom door shut.

It's had been a good while later, and Charles realized he must look a bit mad. Sat in front of a very advanced tv chewing awkwardly on his finger nails, he would have stopped (that's if he had of acknowledged that he was doing it).

His friend had gone (he didn't care) and he made no attempt to stop him.

Charles had a problem, however.

He couldn't seem to get the picture out of his head.

"Come on", he groaned, smacking his head repeatedly, "It's disgusting, it should not bother you".

"Come on Charles- you don't picture- your friend... naked-"

He sighed awkwardly, and the door sounded "And you certainly don't enjoy it"

He wheeled to the door and opened it, better to keep busy, after all...

A creak, presented him with a woman.

She had fiery red hair, plump red lips and a slight frame. She looked delicate yet she held herself with something he couldn't quite understand...

The woman however wasn't alone, next to her stood a rather adorable young boy with brown messy hair, and a crooked grin.

He looked between the two quickly, "Hello Miss, what can I help you with?"

The red-haired woman smiled softly, "I heard that a man, lived here. And I think I could be of some help to him", she paused, and Charles caught a glimpse of something he'd seen before in her eyes... something that reminded him of Raven.

"Though it seems as if I was mistaken", she turned to leave, and he watched the boy look hesitant.

And like a child curiosity sparked inside him. "Wait!"

The woman and the strange kid turned, almost expectantly. "Come in, I'm Charles"

The kid, enthusiastically entered, the woman following quickly.

"Hi my names Parker-Peter err Peter Parker", greeted the boy, that Charles now noticed was very much not a boy, he could be 16-17?

The woman chuckled in amusement, "Natalie Parker" holding out her hand, Charles shook it confused to how calloused her hands were.

The boy, Peter, seemed to beam with joy at the mention of him calling Peter her 'son'. Which added to their overall strangeness... maybe the was a plausible explanation... or maybe he could just keep distracting himself-

He tried to ignore that somehow, he still heard Erik's gruff voice telling him that he puts himself in danger way too often.

The spiteful side of him just ignored it.

"So, who exactly are you looking for Miss Parker, I might be able to help?"

She smiled following her 'son' around the room, who seemed to be unable to stop touching items around the room.

He used that opportunity to take a peek in her mind. Unsurprisingly, he found walls, lots of them. Structured almost poetically in her mind... the order was... impressive. He picked up one word, before she could notice what he was doing.

 _Russian_.

He watched her carefully, _just because she was Russian_ would have meant nothing. It _wouldn't_ have, if the boy's thoughts hadn't been so loud that is. He was flooded by a mix of many emotions and thoughts. It was mostly excitement, happiness and fear.

Much like a Peter he knew.

The woman took a seat in front of him, "Do you know him?"

She held a photo between her fingers offering it to him. He looked at the picture in front of him. It was Erik (he resisted the urge to groan in irritation).

"Why?"

"You'd be surprised"

He dived into her mind trying to pull something he could use against her.

"Romanoff" he shot. Though her reply was an amused glance.

He forced his way into her mind, wondering which wall best to break down. There was one, one that he knocked down with full force. And a wave of sadness and guilt hit him mercilessly. She'd felt it too, flinching violently.

That did the trick. Her attention almost puckered up instantly.

"He has powers!" He turned to see Peter stood in excitement, throwing a hand across his mouth, very clearly embarrassed as he voiced his thought aloud. If only the boy knew what the woman felt about him.

He hated threatening people, but he needed to know what was going on. After all they'd been fine for what six months, so why now?

"I won't tell him anything if you tell me what it is you want"

He'd never seen a woman look so deadly. Her elegant figure leant forward slightly, and she placed a slender hand on his arm, "Your friend, the metal wielder, we think he's the father of two of our best-."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Wha-"

As the woman was about to take a stand he reached out, "Wait!"

She turned, her expression (essentially) expressionless, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that".

 _Sometimes he hated being a telepath._

"You see we aren't really from this reality, or maybe we are... I don't know. But... I'd like to know more. Natasha"

His expression molded into regret, "I can undo it... if you'd like"

She smirked at him, "Let me make a call first. Peter can keep you company".

* * *

Natasha Romanoff was impressed. She hadn't expected the young-looking man to be anything important, let alone a telepath. Which she hoped wouldn't be a big problem considering their current telepath, could evoke nightmares that drove people into the being of insanity. Which was impressive, but Wanda had her reasons...

But this man, Charles Xavier he was something... that she could guarantee.

She dialed Fury's number, waiting for him to pick up.

"Romanoff", came a familiar voice from across the line.

"I've come across something"

"What?" He questioned.

"Telepath", she replied simply.

"Will this telepath be a problem?"

She knew what that tone implied. "The opposite, I'm going to bring them both in. I told him what Wanda said"

"Romanoff, why-"

"He's a telepath, for goodness sake. It took him seconds to read my mind" she hissed.

"Does he have any visible indicators that suggest he's powered, like Wanda?"

"In other words, do his eyes turn red or does strange mist come out of his hands?" She paused, "No".

"Bring him in"

The phone went dead in her hands.

* * *

 **I hope I haven't made any of the characters too OC.**

 **Is the plot moving too fast? To be honest I hope this works out.**

 **Anyway, Cherik will become more of a focus later on, but one of the things I've always wanted to do was introduce all of Erik's kids in one fanfic (so spoiler? I guess oops)**

 **Also, I'm aware it's probably riddled with spelling/ grammatical errors.**


	3. Polaris

Thudding at the door, and coherent muttering in gruff German, was something that would always ruin Charles's life.

"Who's that?" questioned Peter.

"The biggest pain in the arse" said Charles, hoping his face wasn't glowing red.

"Schau, ich weiß, du wirst wütend sein, aber ich habe einen guten-"

"Charles who are **they**?" Sneered Erik looking disgruntled, his blond hair falling over his youthful face. He watched as his friends eye glazed over, simultaneously clenching his hands into fists.

 _Oh dear._

He sighed, and shifted his chair, "Erik, this is Natalie and Peter" he waved a pointing hand (as if it would make it any clearer, to whom was whom).

He noticed Erik didn't look to pleased, then again when did he ever... He tensed his jaw, as if he could make it any more obvious he was pissed off.

"Ich habe ein paar Fragen an dich, Erik." spoke Natalie smoothly, radiating a confidence that sent a shiver down his spine. She stood up poised with grace.

"Charles" said Erik lowly, running a hand through his hair that refused to stop invading his line of sight. "She has a lot of metal on herself".

"Erik, I know, sit down"

When no reply came, he looked up to see, that he was (clearly) being ignored. After all, Erik and his guest were having a rather intense staring match. His eyes shifted to the boy on the couch, who held a raised eyebrow, threatening to reach his hairline. " Yo hablo español", he squeaked. Only to be glared down by an angry German.

With immense suddenness that he couldn't comprehend, they lunged. Silver knife flying across the room, stopping nearly in an instant a hair line way from Erik's face, who flung it with his powers inches away from his attacker. He wasn't done, as his hands danced summoning more metal.

His new friend Natasha smirked sadistically, not doing much to fight the rod tugging at her neck. "Nick Fury will mit dir reden"

The red haired woman, had somehow become invisible as Erik turned to the kid. The boy held his hands up defensively, evidently looking scared. Yet Erik being Erik didn't seem to bothered by the fact the person in front of him was just a teen.

"For goodness sake Erik, you're the dumbest mutant to walk the earth he's just a- "

White 'string' flew across the room, landing on Erik's hand, immediately causing him to drop the object he was about to hurl at the boy. He turned in shock to look at the substance the boy had flung, with fantastic precision.

It seemed to be some sort of ... web?

And in the midst of this all, Charles found himself doing something that he hadn't done in a very long while.

He laughed.

Laughed as they kept fighting.

He noticed Natasha was still hanging by her neck. "Eri- "

He paused, he could make life easier for himself. Since Erik wasn't wearing his helmet... his mind was ready for the taking. He dived into his _friends_ mind and yanked him into unconsciousness (and he wasn't nice about it either).

The sound of him hitting the ground with a loud (and painful sounding) thud, calmed his temper. Relief hit him as the metal snapped away from Natasha's neck.

Both looked at him weirdly.

He sighed aloud, "I'm really sorry about him, he doesn't think first then act in fact as you've seen he does the opposite."

"Err Mr Xavier is he dead?", squeaked Peter, shifting on his feet awkwardly.

"No, I just willed him to sleep"

Natasha rubbed her throat quickly, picking up her knife, "For how long?".

"As long as I want", he replied with a smile, impressed with himself.

She nodded humming thoughtfully as the door flung open.

Men in suits entered picking up the metal wielded lying in the centre of the room. A well dressed man walked in and eyes Erik lying on the floor. He walked casually up to Charles, offering his hand to Charles. He peeked quickly into his mind.

They were from Shield, the organisation Natalie told him about.

"My name is Coulson, and we want you and your friend to visit our facility"

The deeper he looked into his mind, he saw that he wasn't a threat. And well he was interested...

"Erik needs to be in a place with as little metal as possible"

The man looked down at him with a small smile, he said almost proudly, "We've dealt with a powerful metal wielder already, he won't be a problem".

* * *

Lorna Dale, had never been interested in anything in her life (mostly due to the abandonment and segregation she had experienced in her life). But it wasn't until she'd lost her child that she realised the extent of her power, and developed an unsettling interest in it.

Metal was everywhere in the world. The earth itself hummed hypnotically in her ears and she tried to ignore it, but sometimes the urge to reach out and hold it was too much.

That's why she was here.

In a white lined cell made out of carbon material (extra lined) just for her. She had no doubt, that if she wanted to (she could) break out. However as a disconsolate prisoner her aim was to stay in-prisoned.

It was early in the morning, where she was sat glued to the book she was reading where she heard men hurriedly talking to one another. Their distress literally radiating. She knew the cell in front of her was identical to hers, but there was **no one** else like _her_. So curiously she watched.

"Hey boys", she waves confidently, recognising one of them as 'Darren'.

'Darren' looked up quickly. Pushing the young, bearded and unconscious man into the cell in front of her. "Hi Lorna".

"Who's that, Darren?"

The man turned red, it clearly surprised him that she was observant enough to remember his name. He continued to blush profusely, rubbing his neck, "German guy, he's called Erik... err I think".

The guy next to him (who she'd seen once gorging on a industrial sized box of doughnuts) butted in, puffing out his chest. "I caught him". He smiled proudly.

Darren slapped the agents arm viscously, "No you didn't, the guy in the wheel chair did", he huffed in embarrassment and turned to Lorna, "Telepath".

She nodded, interesting information indeed...

"Thank you Darren" she turned her head to the solid heap of obesity next to him, "And thank you too..."

"Alexander", he huffed.

She faked a smile, "Alexander".

She looked out of the transparent glass door opposite to her own, choosing to sit cross legged on the floor.

The man looked young and even in his sleep ridiculously smug, with short brown hair slightly longer at the front. He wore flannel, red and black, which teens in this day and age would describe as 'grunge' (whatever that meant). He was as she could tell from the obvious struggle with the two men before that he was undoubtedly tall.

The question was, how old could he be?

 _How old... could he be?_

She was 20, so this man could be 40? Which mea- she paused her train of thoughts and huffed out a growl.

That man was not her father and she would not fall for the bullshit rumours she'd been hearing all her life. He simply looked too young, unless she was conceived when he was a 10 year old boy, which was ridiculous.

She continued to watch him, maybe she could ask Wanda to do that thing where she cleared her mind. _Or maybe she could deal with it._

A groan echoed across her cell, and a she found herself leaning forward slightly. The man opened his eyes (looking at the glass) or rather at her. "Wo bin ich?", "Wer bist du?"

She sighed, chuckling quietly (maybe she should make an effort to learn another language sometime in the future). "Listen , I don't speak German so stop saying 'Wery wooo it hodu' or whatever shit you're talking about".

Satisfied, that the man seemed to stop, she watched his face twist into confusion and then... a smile.

 _Errr_

"Smooth" he cooed. He stood looking down at her in the other cell, "You have an interesting manner of greeting people".

The shock of his weirdly 'rich' voice dissolved into pure curiosity. "That I do", she replies, and she couldn't help but notice he was quite handsome.

"Who are you?" They both ask at the same time and the man infront of her, doesn't react but stays still smirking.

"Ladies first" he says.

"Age before beauty" she replies quickly, impressed at her own pop culture (though it appears as if he doesn't get the reference). Instead he drifts off momentarily and stares at the wall behind her.

"Erik Lehnsherr", he says quickly.

"Lorna... Dale", she says hearing the sudden sound of the alarm. She turns and takes the satin coloured pills reaching out for a glass of water.

"What are they making you take?" He asks, eyes glued to her like an eagle.

She takes the pills quickly turning to him, "They are not making me take anything... those are pills for my bipolar".

"I don't take pills" he mutters.

 _Wait what?_

"You have bipolar too?" She questions.

He starts pacing across the cell, waving a hand dismissively, "Comes with being a metal wielder".

Suddenly she feels her whole body go cold, her hands spasming at her sides and gradually the metal begin to tempt her.

 _No no, not every person who has the same powers as you is your father._

She tried to stop her hands from shaking.

Are there even anyone else other than him with powers like you?

Leaning on the glass she took a deep breath drowning out the sound of _that_ mans voice. Why did this bother her ? Maybe because she's had a terrible life, maybe because her mother is dead and so is everyone she knows- maybe because she killed so man-

"How old are you?", she probably looked crazy now.

"Interesting question, difficult to answer... I'd say 60". Her eye brow furrowed in confusion.

 _Don't_.

"Do you have any children, Erik?", she asked carefully.

It took him a while to reply. The look in his eyes as he dazed in to nothing, was all but familiar. She had after all worn the same look not long before, " I did have one, but she's dead".

Child. Dead. That could be her father in front of her.

She breathed in heavily _no no not again._

And the earth began to shake.

* * *

Alarms blares red, and everyone turned momentarily to one another before hurrying in different directions, they didn't looked scared. Which meant whatever was happening was a frequent ordeal. Charles looked around the room, reading each mind. He didn't know what to feel about his findings. He turned his chair to Agent Coulson , "Where's the other metal wielder ?"

"Come with me Charles"

The ground took another violent shiver and agents when tumbling onto the ground. Even he was struggling to keep his wheel chair upright.

"What's going on?" He said raising his voice over the metallic squeals.

"She's trying to take out the earths core".

"Who?" He said, being guided to the nearest exit.

"Lorna Dale"

His wheel chair began to topple over as another tremor shook the earth. He turn alarmed that he would fall, when something or someone caught him.

 _Peter_

The boy had people and technology webbed to the walls. Seconds later, a gust of air flew past him as the boy stuck to the wall and started crawling on the ceiling. He shot a web that wound onto his chair (and the boy with immense strength) began hauling the professor to the cell. He smiled up at the boy, who was beaming with pride, _he'd make a good X-men_.

* * *

Instantly she felt calm. Like a wave had washed over her, she didn't know how to describe the experience, it was ... soothing and oddly comforting?

Her hands stopped trembling almost suddenly, and slowly she began to look up. There was a man on a chair, handsome and his presence made her _feel odd_.

Her eyebrows furrowed furiously.

"You absolute infidel, what on earth did you say that could have possibly piss- ", said the handsome man in the wheel chair.

 _Erik_ , (if it was possible) seemed to have pressed up even closer than before to the glass and started growling out another string of words that appeared to be in German.

The man turned to Coulson quickly, "Why did you put her in here?"

She was about to reply but Coulson beat her to it, "It was her wish and that we respected".

"Hmm"

"Get her out" said the man, with a strange jolt of authority (she would have never expected). He looked really young, _maybe it was the hair?_

"What about me Charles?", growled Erik. Looking (if it was anymore possible) enraged.

"You know what just- ENOUGH!" And almost on cue she watched the tall flanneled man fall to the ground and she almost laughed.

Lorna took a stand quickly, not sure what she should do. She rubbed her wrist awkwardly before she began to speak, with her usual confidence "Hey, it's not his fault." She was surprised when she heard a steady flow of words leave her mouth.

Charles, began to laugh quietly and she hoped to god that she wasn't blushing. "Don't worry about it, he's just asleep".

"He gets on your nerves quite a bit huh?".

"Indeed", Charles wheeled up to her stopping an arms length away. "Charles Xavier".

"Hello Charles", she smirked.

"Look Lorna I'm sorr-" interrupted Coulson, looking guiltily at her. He moved past the agents crowed stiffly awaiting an attack and hugged her quickly.

"It's ok"

"Do we need Wanda?", he mumbled quietly.

"No"

He then nodded in acknowledgment, turning to Charles. "I'll get the agents to carry Erik into another much more comfortable room, Lorna can show you around".

He began to walk off, before stopping and turning to Peter, "With me please, Parker".

 **—**

 **Oh wow it's been a while hasn't it!**

 **Once again I haven't edited anything so apologies for the grammatical errors...**

 **Infinty war... holy shit. I have no words, it was so good yet heart wrenching. Absolutely amazing. Then we had Deadpool 2 straight after!**

 **I'm going to do a double update after this, because I spent all night writing it originally as one chapter but it was an overkill of words so I split them up into two chapters...**


	4. Erik is heavily disliked

Charles looked at the green haired, pale skinned girl with an expression etched in frustration and embarrassment. Truth be told her thoughts were equally as loud as her fathers and more so frustrated and angry. But unlike him, she seemed to keep her cool.

He watched her speed off in front of him, in an effort to hide the blush that constantly crept on her face every time she looked at him. He suppressed a chuckle, tempted to take away the (slight) issue away from her, but if she was anything like her father than he assumed that it would be a horrendous idea, to even consider it.

"Lorna?" He questioned carefully, whilst trying to influence her mind into staying calm. "What did they tell you about Erik?"

He waited for a few seconds as she seemed to think about what to say, " He- I don't know ". She added hesitantly.

He paused, not sure what to say next, "I- ".

But before he could reveal anything a door swung open and pointed a lanky arm into the room, "In here please".

He nodded wheeling his chair into what looked like a very well furnished room with class windows, that displayed the rest of the city like a painting.

"Look, not many people know this, but the 'rift'...the world wasn't divided it was... Wanda wanted to stop the feud the X-men were having as well as find out who my father was. That kid who 'died' that's her son they call him Wiccan, he's a good kid, but he won't be showing up for obvious reasons".

"And you choose to tell me this, because...?"

She smirked, "Because you were the one who asked Wanda to do it. She just used the situation to our advantage".

For some reason he did not feel even a surge of anger as she spoke, but confusion, "So why can't I remember?"

She laughed taking a coin out of her pocket and levitating it around her fingers, "Wanda is very good at what she does, and I'm sure with a bit of effort, you can unsurfaced those memories Charles".

With a flick of a hand the coin lodged itself violently into the wall behind him, "The Avengers do not know, please try and keep it that way".

"Touché", he muttered. Like father like daughter.

She raised an eyebrow in question, trying to keep her eyes on his face. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt inclined to trust Charles. Tapping the table awkwardly with her abyss coloured nails fashioned into talons. It seemed to mirror the mist that clouded her hands whenever she used her powers.

"If you don't mind me asking, why would Wanda go to all this trouble for you?", he said pointing a finger at her, slightly worried to how she might reply.

"She's known me for a while, she is the closest thing I'll have to a sister. And after Peter died she promised to protect the rest of us, she doesn't care much for what happens to he- "

He interrupted abruptly, "Peter? I just spoke to him, I'm sure he's not dead"

"Professor, I said she used the situation to our advantage, what she did didn't just benefit you" she pointed to herself, "or me"

"You mean some sort of reincarnation?" He questioned.

She chuckled in amusement, "No, I'm sure you are familiar with the multiverse theory. Being an intellectual and all".

"Yes, I have read about it.. apparently the universe comprises everything that exists, the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, the physical laws and constants that describe them. And basically the miscellaneous distinct universes within the multiverse are the alternative realities..."

She sat up straight in her chair eyes gazing at him in a strange manner and he found himself drifting off, " Bravo".

"It's only a theory" he added.

"Nope", she replied, as the coin shot up into the air spinning as she spoke, "Its real, the one Wanda tore open... earth 616 or something... it contained someone dear to Wanda. His name is Peter Maximoff".

"Pardon?"

Peter.

He didn't know what to say, but all he could guarantee is that all of this had something to do with a certain angry German man currently being forced into unconsciousness.

Erik didn't know what he was going to do to Charles, as he found himself waking up gradually. But he did know that he needed that goddamn maroon coloured helmet that he secretly despised.

He could kill the man, who gazed at him innocently sat in that wheelchair that he had bound him many years ago. The man who pinned him down like a mouse in a trap, if there's one thing he felt guilty about is what he did to Charles... So essentially he couldn't and wouldn't kill him.

Even if his image was tarnished...

He could make up for that easily , with a swipe of a hand and an evil glare... he chose to let it slide, but the next time he tried anything like that again he promised himself he would be very vocal about it.

He rubbed his head brushing the hair out of his eyes that was white at the tips, he didn't remember his hair being this white in his thirties, but nothing made sense to him these days. Straightening his shirt he rolled up his sleeves, in an effort to cool down, taking his time to fold the ends of his plaid shirt carefully.

Wearing plaid, I don't think anyone would take you seriously

Without thinking, he tore the plaid shirt off, leaving him in a loose grey t-shirt. "Hör auf zu reden," he muttered plainly.

A presence invaded the room, causing him to turn abruptly. He blinked facing the stranger, it was the green haired girl.

Lorna.

Lorna was tall, as tall as him, which was quite a height to live up to a towering 6ft 2. He couldn't help but notice that she looked awfully familiar, like a woman he'd met many years ago except she was much older than the girl. It was quite unnerving...

She glared him down, arms crossed, "He's really something isn't he".

"Pardon" he replied instantly, walking up to her out of curiosity and mewling boredom.

"Charles... one might call it love" she began to circle him like a lion hunting it's prey, electromagnetic energy pulsing around her hands. "More then you ever showed her".

He blinked dumbfounded, ignoring the last part of the on earth gave her that impression...? ,"I don't love Charles, one might say I'm fond of him but certainly I would not call it love Miss Dale". He said trying not to let his sudden anger show.

After all that would be wrong to fall in love with your friend, the one who's life you've ruined. Burdened him with the inability to walk and then sickeningly burden him with your love...

No he wouldn't do that. After all wouldn't that be wrong to love... him... the very male Charles Xavier?

Yes, he decided it would.

"You have questions for me? She replied. "I can see it, you're itching to know, why do I look so familiar" she sighed eyes turning almost black. "I think you know already".

"No" he grounded, "I don't"

"Then you disappoint me, you seem to know very little Erik". He used his powers in an attempt to stop her leaving, almost forgetting her power being identical to his.

She paused in front of the door, as it slammed shut. Turing with lighting speed to face him, he searched for metal on her desperately.

"Erik" she spat, as his body seized up, the green energy turning abyss black. He didn't understand what was happening.

"Stop" he strained.

"You know metal isn't my only gig, meet my previous occupation." She said in a cheering voice. "Pestilence".

That's when the flashbacks hit him.

" _Make her forget me Charles", he shouted, glaring at the screaming child with short green hair._

 _"Erik I can't do this, not to another one of your children!"_

 _He felt sickened by his friend bound in a wheelchair, "Charles if I keep it, it will die! Like **she** dead"._

 _The bold man grabbed his arm with deadly fury, "She's not an It you stupid infidel and she's your daughter too. How do you know she will die ? Erik, how do you know?"_

 _"Fine", he reaches into his pocket and turned on the cell phone "Do it", he spat._

 _"What are yo-" started Charles, in confusion._

 _"I'm going to kill him Charles, I'm going to kill David if you don't do this"._

 _Charles looked down at the little girl screaming, clinging desperately to his arms and planted the fake memories in her head._

 _After all he couldn't let his son die, not for Erik._

"You", he said trembling, out of shock, fear and confusion. Was he really such a bad person ?

He should just stay away from Charles.

"You're my daughter?" He felt tears littering his cheeks.

"So the the rumours are true", she chuckled humourlessly, impressively hiding whatever emotion she felt. Her expression quickly turning sour , "You... you piece of sh-"

Her hand flew out power raw and powerful, suffocating him with the only metal he detected on her. He let it happen because part of him felt he deserved it, and part of him hated her too.

* * *

 **The more you write, the more you want to make the audience hate Erik (sort of).**


	5. Erik is heavily disliked part 2

He strained, eyes lolling to the back of his head, he felt her drain the breath out of was funny really. In an ironic turn of events she'd be the one to end his sorry life. After years of fighting, surviving the camps, the war the chaos... It would be her to end it.

He slumped into the power waiting for it to finish him.

Instead it didn't. She stopped.

Her hands dropped to her sides with a slap and with gritted teeth and a glare that could rivals Charles. He heard her curse to herself, he himself falling to the floor, violently coughing out blood. He shook his head in a pitiful effort to stop the numbness from yanking him into unconsciousness.

Looking up he saw her as she ran a hand through her hair in anger, rolling her shoulders to release herself of the pent up anger and frustration. He stood up slowly, stumbling pathetically backwards and for the first time he didn't know what to. Instead they both stood there glaring intensely at each other, the room humid with tension.

"I hate you", she spat. "So so much".

"Good", he replied accent more prominent as he felt something tug in his chest, followed by an unpleasant feeling of something closing up his throat.

And even as she told him that, he still saw some hope in her eyes, an expectant glimmer like she didn't believe the words coming out her own mouth. Since both of them were so focused on each other, they flinched in unison as the sharp knife that was Charles Xavier cut through tension seamlessly with his calming voice and a knock at the door.

"Lorna, Erik are you alright?", said Charles, holding the door open- only just.

Lorn first (almost too quickly) "Yes", placing her hand on his shoulder as she leaves and he follows her trail even as she's out of the room.

"Erik?", asks Charles carefully, trying not to focus on the tears staining his friends face. _The white hair made the resemblance between him and Peter even more obvious._

Wheeling himself into the room fully, he let the door shut behind him. Placing himself a few meters away from Erik, he watched as his friend slumped to the ground in defeat. "Ich bin eine schlechte Person".

"No, you're just stubborn", he said quietly, wheeling himself closer.

"I think, I quite like it here Erik, I've learnt some very interesting things". He added, trying to change the subject.

Erik shifted closer to Charles slowly placing his hand on his knee, causing him to tense up as he did so. Nevertheless Charles kept talking, restricting himself from using his powers on Erik to make him stop.

"I like Lorna", he continued, ignoring Erik as he himself flinched as if he'd been jabbed with a knife. "I feel like I know her Erik, she reminds me of the Agent. You know... Moira", he said smiling.

He lifted his hands of the rest moving them away from Erik's , wondering whether he should tell him what he knows, "Peter Maximoff is your son", he said plainly

"Enough bullshit Charles", grumbled Erik resting his head against Charles leg.

"It's true, Lorna told me", he pointed out.

Erik continued to avoid his gaze as he spoke with a heavy accent, "And you think you can trust Lorna? You don't even know her".

"She's not lying", insisted Charles running a hand through his short hair- expecting his head to be like before- stripped of hair. He was so caught up in deciding whether or not to tell Erik to get of him or not.

"I know when people are lying Erik, and she's not. And I already knew Peter was your son, because he told me a long time ago". He had to admit, it was aggravating him that Erik remained silent. That was until he felt his leg being dampened with tears. And suddenly realisation hit him, like a punch to the gut, "Oh, but you already knew didn't you", he said, lifting his hand above Erik's head placing on his soft white hair.

He sighed aloud, "Erik, I'm a little concerned, are there anymore kids out there that I don't know about?" He'd intended for it to be funny, but instead he felt Erik shrug sloppily, still not looking at him.

So he has 3 children, alive and well, and one that died he thought to himself.

 _Yet even as his family was taken away from him and Erik has insisted non stop that he was alone. Charles has told him relentlessly that he was not, he had the X-men, they were all fond of him- well when he want trying to take over the world. And now that they both know for sure he isn't **alone** , that he had a child, **children**._

 _And even as he felt like scolding him, Charles decided that there was no point in it. It wouldn't do any good and it certainly wouldn't do any good if he told Erik that he quite liked Lorna- like that a least. It was wrong. Wrong because he was old, so old he himself didn't even remember, if some of the thing he'd done were a dream or not. And most importantly it was wrong because Lorna was Erik's daughter._

He closed his eyes, feeling Erik move from him, no longer resting on his leg. Which was a big mistake, because when he did open his eyes he found Erik inches away from his face staring at him intently.

"Don't", warned Charles.

He leaned back as Erik moved closer, eyes glued to his lips, "This isn't the way to deal with things and you know it".

Relief spread through him as Erik left the room.

* * *

 **Edit: Do you ever read your shit a few months after writing it and think... how embarrassing ?**

 **Question: Is anyone still interested in reading this?**

 **On a side note: I'm thinking maybe when I apply for University at the end of this year/next, it'll be for either Economics or Law.**

 **Yeah thats right, I said it was platonic and I'm sticking to it WAHAHA (for now).**

 **THEY CANNOT GET TOGETHER THIS QUICKLY!!!!**

 **Tbh their relationship is far more complicated and beyond the typical otp (as I interpret it at least).**

 **Also has anyone seen Daredevil season 3, because hot damn Matt is so frickin gorgeous.**

 **Anyway, once again I haven't edited a single thing (surprised? Nah I know).**

\- **Enjoy**


End file.
